Drows
Drows Drows are a humanoid race found within the Terr continent. They are a sub-void species spawned off as a branch of the Humans. They usually have pale gray or purple skin and black hair. These silver tounged creatures are good at trading. They are quick on their feet and make for good thieves. Origin The Drows originate from the Terr continent, rumoured to be the origination of a couple containing a Human and an Elf. The Drows are known to study magic and be master of the craft. Drows are usually smaller and lighter than humans, due to them being born and raised in swamp land areas, where food is scarce. Allegiance Drows rarely fight within human wars, but some have been found when serving in the Kingdom of Glockshire's military as well as some other raider groups of the sort. Drows usually keep to themselves in the swamplands, but have sometimes been spotted in the mountains around Saint-Quinton and Holtair. Some Drows decide to join guilds or magic clans, as to further their knowledge of the craft. Most Drows decide to perform Pyromancy and take great dedication to the learning of the craft. Appearance Drows are smaller, lighter, and quicker than humans. Their complexion is sharp and rugged, having complete sharpened jaw lines, or smaller figures. Usually having black hair and red or orange eyes. Drows are either purple or gray, gray being the majority at around 89% of the population. They have pointy ears and locked stubble, not being able to grow any real facial hair, nor having any means to get rid of the small beard besides ripping it out. Culture The culture of the Drows was and still is Kyreesh, being a tribal form of society. Drows usually have formed into small clans that have battled over small amounts of territory in the swamplands. Leaders of these tribes are usually called Chieftains, or Khans. Tribes usually consist of a few hundred Drows, males mostly being warriors and hunters, while females take up roles as leaders or governors. Drows are the only society within the universe which have females as higher societal roles then the males. Drow kingdoms have rarely formed, but when they do, they have a large reign overturning them. One notable tribe currently in activity is the Knarish Tribe located in the southern parts of the swamplands. Foreign Relations and Interior Relations Drows don't like Elves or Dwarves, but are great friends to Humans. Drows dislike Elves because of their snobbery and constant necessity to point out their higher intellect or higher standard of living. Drow females rarely marry into Elven or Dwarven families, preferring Drow or Human men instead. Females, being higher stature then men, are usually leaders of groups, kingdoms, duchies or any form of government. To mark a leader, they must be endowed by red paint. One stripe means Knight , One and a half means King and Two means Reacher. Reacher being a form of warrior. A Drow queen is seen to the right. This is symbolized by the one and a half stripes across her face, as well as the golden earring connected to the back of her hair. That is Elinar Jarlik, the leader of the Knarish Tribe.